


My Shelter From The Storm

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chloe is there to catch him, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer breaks down, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Rain, Set during 509 & after the family dinner, Wings, mortal-immortal sitch, post 5A, rain kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: After a disastrous family dinner and Michael stoking his greatest fear, Lucifer feels like the walls are closing in on him. And so he runs. But this time, Chloe runs after him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 301





	My Shelter From The Storm

Lucifer had to get away – he had to. He couldn’t breathe, his chest was tightening unbearably and he was pretty sure this was what dying felt like.

 _“I will NEVER leave him!”_ Chloe had screamed at the end of her impassioned tirade, eyes blazing with rage as she glared daggers at Michael.

The Detective standing up for him - both to his father and to his dick head twin, had been one of the most surprising and heart warming moments of his infinitely long life. He had always known she was brave and never backed down from a fight, but to see her take on the literal creator of the universe and the most powerful archangel (aside from himself of course) was quite simply, incredible. No one had ever stood up to his family for him before – ever. And yet _she_ did – his Detective did, with such conviction and without even a sliver of fear. And all to protect _him_.

It had clearly irked Michael to see someone fight _for_ Lucifer – his twitching eye muscles giving him away. But never one to give up lightly, he had just smirked sinisterly and used the one thing he was better than anyone at – fear. “Oh but she will, _Sammy_ – and you know it. Even if not by choice, your little pet human will _eventually_ leave you. She’ll go to the one place you can’t follow her, and then you’ll be all alone – again.”

His sick, twisted brother had verbalised the thing that Lucifer was scared of more than anything else in this world, or any other – losing Chloe. That had been what snapped the last tiny scrap of restraint he’d been clinging onto all evening throughout the complete and utter disaster of a _family dinner_. A red mist descended, his eyes flashing with hellfire as he launched himself at Michael with a roar, and punched the smug smile off his face. The blow caught Michael off guard and connected with his jaw with such force that it sent him flying backwards, landing with a crash on the dining table, snapping it in half instantly and shattering everything atop it.

Lucifer hadn’t hung around afterwards to continue the fight, feeling like the walls were closing in on him and _needing_ to escape. As he stormed out of Linda’s house and into the night, he was gasping for air as if he were drowning. A crack of thunder rumbled across the sky and the Heavens chose that moment to quite literally open – how very wonderfully bloody ironic! He was drenched in seconds, his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his body and his hair falling into his eyes, but he didn’t care – he just had to get away from this pain that was encircling his chest like a vine, slowly strangling him.

“Lucifer!”

The blood was pounding so loud in his head that he could hear nothing but the sound of his own racing heart.

“Lucifer, wait!”

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking, or even where he was going – time and space had ceased to matter in his need to get away.

“Babe, _please_ wait!”

It was that term of endearment that finally broke through the fog and into his awareness. He stopped in his tracks abruptly, and when he spun around he was almost knocked off his feet as Chloe collided with his chest. She evidently had not been expecting him to stop quite so suddenly and thus didn’t have time to slow her velocity. Instinctively his hands shot out to steady her. When she looked up at him, he noticed how out of breath she was, and he realised he had in fact not been walking – he had been _running_ in his desperation to escape. And quite far in fact, considering they were now stood at the edge of the beach.

Even after he was confident that she was stable and wouldn’t fall, he didn’t let go of her arms – she was his anchor, the feel of her warm skin beneath his fingers a port in his literal and metaphorical storm.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice and her eyes brimming with concern as she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as a strangled sob escaped his lips in place of actual words.

“Oh, Lucifer – it’s okay.” And then her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close as she stroked his hair.

Lucifer trembled as he clung tightly to her, burying his face in her neck and breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for some time, him drawing strength and comfort from her, and her giving him what he needed, soothing him until his breathing calmed.

“Sssshh, I’m here. I’m here, Lucifer.”

It was those words that finally broke the dam, freeing the pent-up tears to flow down his cheeks in rivulets. “But you won’t always be” he cried, his voice so full of anguish and pain. “I’m going to lose you one day.”

Chloe pulled back slightly so she could see him and took his face in her hands. “Hey, listen to me.” Her voice was soft but resolute. “I’m not going anywhere. You and me – this is real, it’s always been real. I’m not leaving you – I _love_ you.”

Lucifer smiled sadly, her words equal parts heart warming and heart breaking. He stepped out of her embrace reluctantly and looked down at the sand, the loss of contact a visceral pain.

“I know you mean that, Detective. But whilst Michael may be a liar, he was right about what he said – one day you _will_ leave me, even if you don’t want to, and I’ll never see you again.”

Chloe was not deterred. She knew he was hurting and scared, but she would not let him push her away. Closing the gap between them again she took his hands in hers, tracing soothing patterns on the backs with her thumbs. “Don’t let that evil dick get in your head.”

He huffed a laugh at that despite his inner turmoil. Chloe berating his twin would never get old.

Chloe smiled when she felt him respond and intertwine their fingers. “None of us know what’s gunna happen in the future – tomorrow, in 5 years time, or 50 years from now. Not humans, not even celestials. I could get shot on a case next week and die...”

Lucifer tightened his grip on her hands, feeling sick at the mere thought of it. “I would _never_ let that happen.”

Chloe smiled softly. “I know – my own personal guardian devil. My point is, none of us know how much time we have left, or where we’ll end up.”

Lucifer let out a pained sigh. “But what will I do when that day inevitably comes? …Because it will – I’m immortal, Detective…and you’re not.” The mortal-immortal conundrum was one he’d been burying in the darkest recesses of his brain, refusing to give it airtime and ruin his newfound happiness. These past few months of her being _his,_ finally together after everything that had been thrown in their path, were more wonderful, blissful, _incredible,_ than all of the millennia he’d lived before her put together. But now, thanks to his twin, he could think of nothing else - and he hated both Michael and the unfairness of the situation. “…One day you’ll be gone. And I can’t imagine my life without you, Chloe. I don’t want to live without you, I- _I can’t.”_ His voice cracked on the last word.

This is why he had had always avoided emotional attachments. Because caring about someone would only cause him pain when he inevitably lost them. But with Chloe, the connection between them had begun the moment he met her, and by the time he realised, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn’t _want_ to stop it. And no amount of ill-advised attempts to distance himself from her (or his feelings for her) could shake that connection. Caring for her, _loving_ her, gave him such an incredible high. But it also meant he had so very much to lose. And losing her would be one pain he would not be able to bear.

Chloe felt her own eyes misting up with tears at seeing him looking so lost and upset. “Lucifer, I’m scared too.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. “You are?”

“Of course I am! Lucifer, I love you _so_ much! And I don’t have to imagine my life without you in it, because I lived it – when you went back to Hell and I thought I’d never see you again…those were the worst months of my life. I never knew it was possible to miss someone so much, and now we’re actually together, I know it would be a hundred times worse if I lost you again.”

“You’ll never have to experience that, Detective – I promised you I would be with you for as long as you’ll have me, and my word is my bond.”

Chloe remembered that conversation with fond affection. It had been late one night as they lay in bed together, not long after they’d got together, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest. It had been Lucifer who initiated what was in effect the ‘what are we?’ conversation – one that he had clearly never had before, given the adorably amusing way he fumbled with his words. _“Am I…I mean, I’m the furthest thing from a ‘boy’, but am I-_ ” He sighed frustratedly. _“Am I your boyfriend, Detective?”_

She looked up at his anxious and somewhat flustered face with a smile. _“Do you want to be?”_

 _“Yes!”_ came his immediate reply – no jokes or teasing. _“I’ve wanted to be yours for a very long time.”_

Her heart melted at that. _“I’ve wanted to be yours for just as long.”_

Lucifer’s smile lit up the room. _“So, is that a yes then?”_

She giggled happily and leaned up to kiss him. _“Of course it is. I want this Lucifer – me and you. I want us.”_

Lucifer kissed her again, this time a tender brush of his lips to her forehead. _“As do I, Chloe. And I’ll be with you for as long as you’ll have me.”_

Chloe smiled wistfully. “You know, my dad always used to say that knowing something has an end makes it all the more special. Because we cherish the time we do have that much more.”

“Your father sounds very wise, Detective. Although I’m quite certain that regardless of there being an ending or not, I will cherish you for eternity.”

His words and the sincerity in his eyes made Chloe’s chest constrict with love for him. And to think she had been insecure about his feelings for her. This incredible man, this fallen angel, loved deeper and stronger than anyone she’d ever known. Wrapping her arms around his waist she looked up at him. “Why don’t we make a deal?”

“Isn’t that usually my line?” he teased.

“You’ve rubbed off on me.”

Lucifer grinned. “Always a pleasure, darling.”

Chloe rolled her eyes in amusement. “Let’s agree to make the most of whatever time we get together, yeah? I’ve spent too long without you, and I don’t want to waste another second.”

Lucifer’s looked at her as if she had hung the moon. He was still petrified of losing her, but she was right – they had each other now. If there was a way to circumvent the problem, he would stop at nothing to find it. But if a lifetime was all they got, then they would take that lifetime and live a thousand. “Deal, Detective” he replied softly. “And what can I do for you in return?”

Her eyes shone with an infinite tenderness as she held his gaze. “Just keep being you, Lucifer. I already have everything I want.”

Lucifer felt his throat tightening with emotion again. “Chloe, I…I…”

Chloe placed her hand over his heart. “I know you do.”

His eyes glistened with moisture as he smiled, grateful that she understood the words that he felt so unequivocally, and ones that despite being terrifying, he so desperately wanted to say. One day very soon he would say them to her, without hesitation.

Reaching out he gently brushed a tendril of hair from her face that had stuck to her forehead and fallen into her eyes. “You’re slightly wet, Detective.”

Chloe snorted at the understatement. “Just slightly. Kinda what happens when you chase after your boyfriend in the middle of a storm” she teased.

Lucifer looked sheepish.

She took his cheek in her hand and stroked it softly with her thumb. “Its okay. I’d do it again, and again. Don’t you know that, Lucifer?”

Her repetition of the words he’d said to her long ago and the way she smiled at him caused his heart to constrict – but this time in a good way. “Thank you” he murmured softly, closing his eyes as he leaned down and rested his forehead on hers.

Chloe shivered, almost imperceptibly, but Lucifer noticed. As if instinctually, his wings erupted from his back in a whoosh, stretching out to cocoon her in luminescent divinity and protect her from the rain.

She gasped in surprise – the sight of angel wings still amazing her, especially the indescribably beautiful ones that belonged to _her_ angel, to her Lucifer.

“You humans are far too delicate – a design flaw of my father’s. I don’t want you to catch a chill, Detective” Lucifer explained, gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “I’d rather our time be as maximal as possible, and not thwarted by some unseasonal downpour.”

Chloe giggled, snuggling into his embrace. “I think I’ll be alright – I’ve survived much worse than a bit of rain, Lucifer.”

“Yes, well – I’d rather not take the risk. You’re rather important to me, Detective.”

She smiled, a rush of warmth flooding her at his care and overprotectiveness. Looking up at him she held his gaze as she told him softly, “You’re rather important to me too. No more running, okay?””

“No more running.” The reverent look on his face was one that only she would ever have the power to elicit.

He leaned down to capture her lips in the sweetest of kisses, that managed to be both tender and passionate at the same time. And beneath the shelter of his wings, as he held her in his arms where she fit like a missing piece, he realised that running away was never the answer – running towards her and weathering the storm, together, was where he would find solace.

* * *

In the distance, a tall figure watched the love emanate between his son and his miracle, with a mixture of pride and affection. For they may not know it yet, but the two of them would never be parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and Happy New Year! ❤️


End file.
